Who Do You Love?
by RTNightmare
Summary: This is a NedxSally relationship story that I wrote a long time ago. Beware of spelling and that stuff and for once, it's not a 1 chapter thing, I hope. I will upload little by little! Thanks! And mature content will come, so I'll label it M. Kay! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Who Do You Love

Chapter 1

Ned Mcdodd was a senior in college. Being at the age of 20 – in their world, Whoville, that's when college ends – he would graduate in of the school year, which was at the end of the month. Ned was different than any of his classmates for he was the first son of the Mayor of Whoville. In other words, he would have to take his place as Mayor soon.

Ned was one who got a lot of attention and praise just because he was next in line to be Mayor. He never really enjoyed the attention so much and tried to avoid it. But all in all, his life was 'okay'. Now, when I say 'okay', I mean it. It wasn't the best, yet it wasn't the worst. You'll find out later why that is.

***

Ned was walking down the hallway to his first class, checking around each corner to make sure that he would be trampled again by fangirls. He looked at his new schedule – it was a new school year. He looked up and around again and sighed – no one around. But just because there was nothing in front of him doesn't mean there wasn't someone behind him.

"NEDDD!!" Ned jumped and turned. Several girls were rushing towards him. He gasped and began to run. At first he was getting away, but then he tripped, like usual, and fell to the ground.

"NED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Nessy, a fangirl, asked. He groaned and got up, brushing himself off. iWhy does this always happen?/i he thought. Now the girls were all crowding him and asking him stupid questions again, as usual – they did this every day of every year.

Ned sighed and closed his eyes. What was he to do? He could try to run, but he'd end up falling again. He could yell at them, but that would be mean. He couldn't think of any solution…except maybe…

Ned looked up and pointed away. "LOOK!" He shouted. "Over there!" The girls looked where had been pointing while Ned quickly dove underneath of them and ran to his first class right as the bell rang for the third time.

***

Two girls named Neely and Carol walked up to a redheaded girl who was sitting at the desk in the back of the room. The girl looked up as they approached. "Hello," Neely said. "What's your name? Are you new?"

"Yes, I just transferred here. I'm Sally." The girls smiled. "Neely!" Neely said. "Carol!" Carol said. Sally smiled. It was then that Ned walked into the room. He was out of breath and looked as though he would pass out.

He walked over to the desk in the back next to Sally and sat down. "Excuse me," Sally said. "Are you okay?" Ned nodded. "I was just attacked by fangirls again." He said without looking. Sally was confused. "Fangirls?"

"Yeah, I guess when you're the Mayor's oldest son, meaning you're next in line, you get that kind of attention. But I can't stand it." He said. Sally nodded. "I'm sorry." Ned was sweating and not just that, but the room was boiling hot to him. His vision started to go blurry and finally, he closed his eyes and fainted…

***

"Hello!" came a voice in Ned's ear. Ned tried to open his eyes, but found it hard. He made a noise instead. He heard many different voices – the fangirls most likely. But one stood out. It was the voice from the girl before.

"Your name is Ned right?" He nodded a little. "Can you open your eyes?" He tried to, and managed to lift the lids a little. Everything was blurry and each shape was weird looking, but he finally managed to make a little sense of what was going on and opened his eyes fully.

"Are you okay?" the girl said. Ned nodded, still not getting the full sense. But when he did, he made a small gasp. This girl was beautiful. She had long red hair, brown eyes, and an incredible figure. Ned sat up.

"What just happened?" he asked. "You fainted, probably from exhaustion. You're in the nurse's office now." Ned looked around. It was true. He was in a white room with light blue curtains. Yep, it was in fact the nurse's office.

Then something came to Ned's mind. "Does my dad know about this?" he asked. The girl nodded. "I think they called him. He may come to pick you up." Ned sighed and started to blush. This was very embarrassing. He felt the humiliation rising and the anxiety was growing.

He looked up at the beautiful girl. "What's your name?" he asked, ignoring some fangirls mumbling about going shopping. She smiled. "I'm Sally O'Malley. And someone told me that you're Ned Mcdodd, the Mayor's son." He nodded. She held out her hand and he shook it. "It's very nice to meet you." He smiled.

Then Mayor walked in then. He walked over to Ned with a stern look on his face. The Mayor's wife was right next to him two seconds later. She looked very concerned. In fact, she looked as though she would burst into tears any seconds.

"Mom, dad, why…why are you here?" Ned asked. Ed, Ned's father, ignored his question and said, "We're here because we were worried about you. Are you okay?" Ned sighed and nodded. Sophie, Ed's wife, stepped up to her son, bent down, and checked his forehead.

"You're slightly warm, but no fever." She said. Ned nodded once and took his mother's hand. "Y'see, I'm fine. Now, can we stop all this?" Sophie looked at he husband. He shrugged. "Do you want to go home or do you want to stay?"

"Stay," Ned said immediately. Ed rolled his eyes and then turned to Sally. "Can you watch over my son?" She nodded and Ned groaned. Why did he need someone looking after him? He already had too much of that. Why were his parents doing this to him?

Ned got up and left the room. Sally followed him, keeping her word. "Ned," she said when they were out in the hallway. "Why are you so upset?" Ned turned to her. "It's just…I just…" he sighed and looked away. Sally exhaled softly. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

He looked at her with big blue eyes and said, "Thank you…" She smiled. iThis girl is different…/i Ned thought. It was true. She wasn't like the other girls, or fangirls. She wanted Ned to be safe from harm. And she was beautiful. Now that's what I call perfect…

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ned and Sally were walking the hallways and having a conversation at the same time. They were on their way to lunch. No fangirls her around – or some strange reason – and Ned, for once, felt calm and peaceful.

Ned and Sally entered the lunchroom and sat at a table in the middle, though those seats were in view of the rest of the room. As more people piled in – most of them being girls – the room filled up. Some of them – most of them – noticed 'the new girl' and Ned sitting together. Could they be…?

A girl named Alison walked up to Ned and Sally's table and sat down in between Ned and Sally. "Hey Ned," She said, ignoring Sally. "What's up?" She tried to take his attention off Sally. Ned looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "Y'know, it's not very polite or ladylike to get in the middle of someone else's conversation. That just makes them look bad." He smiled coolly.

Alison huffed, got up and left. Sally looked at Ned and smiled. "You handled that pretty well." Ned smiled. "I have my moments." She giggled. Ned chuckled. "I'm usually a clumsy kind of guy, but this is the first time that I could come up with a good come back."

Sally nodded. "I see." They stayed silent, not sure what to say. Ned looked around for a subject. He noticed that along the wall were advertisements for the dance coming up. Ned brain processed this and a plan formed. He turned to Sally.

"There is a dance coming up in a few days. Do you want to go with me…you…know…um…as my…um…date?" Sally blushed. "Really?" she asked. Ned played with his fingers. "Um…sure…why not?" She blushed even more, but nodded. "I'll go in one condition." He eyed her suspiciously. "And that would be…"

"I get to give you a makeover." Ned froze. "Wait, what!?" he asked, horror coming over him. She smiled evilly and repeated, "I'm going to give you a makeover. Make you look more presentable." Ned raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me? Don't I look presentable?"

She rolled her eyes and started naming things about him that she would change like she had put it all on a list and memorized it, "For starters, your hair looks like a big mess. I bet I can untangle it and make it straighter. Then, your clothes look like you rolled in different color food coloring, which does not look nice at all. I'll find better clothes for you. Also, I think I can fix the zit problem. I have some special stuff so don't worry. Plus, your eyebrows look weird; I'll fix that too. Don't worry, I'll fix everything, including your posture etc. I'll fix everything."

Ned waited for a moment, then sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm not changing my eyes." She giggled. "I'm not changing that. I like blue." Ned nodded and held out his hand. Sally took it. "Deal!" They said together.

***

The next few days passed. The dance was on the 25th of January – that day at night. After school on Friday, Sally invited Ned over to start on him and to see what she had to work with and everything. When Ned arrived and knocked on the door, Sally's father – Ned guessed – answered.

"Ah, you must be Ned, the Mayor's son." He said. Ned nodded. "Ah yes, Sally is down in the basement waiting for you." Ned smiled politely. "I'm Arnold O'Malley, Sally's father." They shook hands and then Arnold led Ned to the basement.

Ned walked down the stairs and gasped when he reached the bottom. Sally had set the whole basement up to look like a salon. Sally was wearing a red apron and her hair up in a really high ponytail. She looked even cuter than before.

"Hi?" Ned said. Sally turned around and smiled. She walked to him and pulled him towards the chair. "Are you sure about this?" She nodded. "I know what I'm doing." She set him in the chair. "First I'm going to cut your hair to make it look better."

Ned looked up at her, horrified. "You can't do that!" He jumped up. She looked at him with sad eyes. "But I…I've done this before. Why don't you trust me?" Ned sighed. He couldn't take it. She looked so sad and cute. He would have to listen.

He sat back in the chair. She smiled and took out the brush, scissors and razor – that are meant to cut hair – and two bottles, one of them had some sort of substance in the form of a liquid, and the other was water. Ned bit his lip and closed his eyes as she poured lightly the water.

The water felt good and her hands on his head were relaxing. He soon relaxed a little more and opened his eyes. The mirror was facing them, so he couldn't see what she was doing. She was probably doing this to scare him.

After about what seemed like an hour, she finished. Ned looked at her and was about to feel his hair, but she caught his hand. "No, you can't see yourself until you're all done. Next is the face…or should I say zits." Ned grumbled.

Sally got a cotton ball and a jar of some kind of cream. She dipped the cotton ball lightly in the cream and lightly patted his face. He closed his eyes and felt a weird sensation. It was like his whole face was burning and freezing at the same time.

When she was done, she gave him a warm cloth and said, "You have to rub the cream _lightly_ off your face." He nodded and put the cloth to his face and lightly wiped the remainder of the cream off. He knew not to feel his face because it was a surprise.

After that, she took special pliers and began taking the mini eyebrow hairs off Ned's face. Then, she brushed his eyebrows a little with a mini brush. When that was over, put on a tiny bit of wax, just for show.

Next, she pulled out what looked like a black shirt, beautiful, sleeveless jacket with a black collar, and black pants. She gave them to Ned. "Put these on and then tell me when to come back. He nodded. She smiled, took the mirror and went back upstairs.

Ned sighed at the fact that she took the mirror, but put the clothes on anyway. It felt very comfortable and warm, unlike his usual white undershirt and blue – though not really blue anymore – sweater and light pants. It felt light, yet warm, which was good enough for Ned. All that mattered now was what he looked like.

"Sally," he called up. "I'm done!" She came down the stairs and smiled. "You look so handsome now!" She said. Ned looked down at himself, and then back up. "Really?" She nodded and held up the mirror.

He gasped. His hair was way different. Instead of it being all messy, it was much nicer and much easier to cope with because it was so thin. Plus it looked good. It was a Mohawk with furry bits on each side at around the bottom (like in HHaW).

His face was smooth and zitless and his eyebrows looked very nice and there was no trace of a uni-brow. He smiled. The suite he was wearing was blue with black sleeves, pants and collar and it looked great and fit perfectly.

All in all, he looked perfect. Sally walked up to him and clipped a blue flower to the blue shirt he was wearing. He looked at her, nodded, and said, "I take it back. This was a good idea. You are a genius." She smiled. "Now I have to make myself presentable."

***

Ned waited for Sally to come out of her room. It took a total of ten minutes for her to get ready. But when she came out, she looked like a Who model or even better. Ned's jaw dropped. He was staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"You look awesome…" he said, still awed by her beauty. She was wearing a black, shimmering dress with straps that stayed just below the shoulders, her hair – which had sparkles in it – was still up and held by a black bow, sparkling eye shadow, beautiful pearls with an black onyx around her neck, black, sparkling bangles, and black shoes almost completely hidden under the long dress.

"Why thank you!" she replied. "Shall we go?" He nodded. They were about to go out the door, when Arnold came out of nowhere and said, "Can I take some pictures?" They nodded unwillingly. The pictures took about two minutes and then, they were off. They took a limo that Ned had gotten from his father.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got to the dance, a lot of people were at the entrance – probably all of them were waiting for Ned. Ned got out and everyone gasped at his look. Ned heard some people whispering as he helped Sally out, "He looks so cute like that! Oh, I just wanna kiss him!" Stuff like that.

When Sally stepped out, a lot more people – all girls – gasped. A whole new row of whispers came from the crowd, "Why is she here with him? Why is she wearing such a fancy dress? Did he give that dress to her?"

After Ned and Sally were both out, Ned waved the limo driver good-bye and the two of them headed inside, arms linked. The whole party room was amazing. The ceiling was very high up and decorated with painted pictures of Who angels. The floor was a special type of wood. The whole place was grand and beautiful and the lights made everything even better.

Everyone looked as Ned and Sally entered and many gasped when they saw Ned's new appearance. Many girls wanted to go up and try to snag him, but seeing Sally at his side with her arm wound around his made them stay back.

Ned turned to Sally as they were listened to the techno beat of the music. "You wanna dance?" he asked her. She looked up to him and nodded, smiling. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance together. Ned spun Sally a few times and dipped her. He was a great dancer, as was Sally.

Soon, there was a slow dance. Ned took Sally's left hand and placed his left hand on her waist. They slowly rocked back and forth all around. But little by little, they got closer. Soon, Sally was so close that she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Ned smiled at this. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, put his head on top of hers, and rocked her back and forth. Others watched in awe. The girl named Alison grunted and turned away. Sally and Ned were completely oblivious to everyone else. They didn't have a clue or care that anyone was watching. All that mattered was that they were together.

***

After the dance, Ned and Sally went to the park for a little while. "I think I'll keep this look!" Ned was saying as he pushed Sally on the swing. She giggled. "You like it?" He nodded. "I love it!" She smiled and tried jumping off the swing.

Good thing that Ned was nearby to catch her, which he did. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you…" she said as he put her down. He shook his head. "No, Sally, thank you…" He got closer to her. She got closer to him. Finally, their lips met and they shared their first kiss.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Monday, Ned and Sally walked into school together. Ned was wearing the same suit as he did in the dance only without the flower on his shirt.

Sally was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail like at the dance, a beautiful pink dress that you wore below the shoulders with blue spaghetti straps and the dress went a little past the knee. Her high boots were the same blue as the spaghetti straps. She looked beautiful.

Many people were not at the dance, so there were many eyes staring at them. Ned and Sally went by all of them to their first class. During that class, they sat together. The lesson was easy and you needed to have a partner. Well, we all know by now who is going to be with Ned…

Anyways, the two finished the morning classes very easily. At lunch, the two spent their time talking about what to do after school. Ned heard, in the background, comments about his new look. "Wow, he looks so much cuter! I like his hair! No more stains on his shirt! Wow, he looks so hot!"

Ned ignored them and paid attention to only Sally. It was like that for the rest of the day. They talked, ignored the others, etc. Each day was like this. They would go to classes in the morning, talk at lunch, go to the classes in the afternoon, leave and do what they wanted, etc. And then, they would somewhat the same thing the next day.

***

A few months past and the date for the Winter Break came. That meant more time for Ned and Sally to be together. When they were finally let out of school, it was snowing. It had already been snowing for quite a while now so it was already so beautiful, except for the footprints.

Everyone was playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other. Ned and Sally tried to run through the battle of snowballs, but ended up getting hit a few times. Ned laughed as Sally wiped the snow off her face.

She grabbed some snow, made a ball out of it, and pushed it in Ned's face. He gasped and shook himself. He didn't get her back, just gave her a teasing warning look. She giggled. Together, they made their way to a big hill where they could go sledding.

"Ready, set, GO!!!" Ned shouted and they slid down the hill. They gained speed as they went down and, since there were some big bumps going down, they flew in the air a couple times. They laughed as they reached the bottom for the fifteenth time.

"Okay," Sally said, exhausted. "I'm officially pooped." Ned nodded. "Same…here…" They started walking to Ned's house. When they got there and went inside, it was dinnertime. Sophie must be cooking because something in the house smelled wonderful.

"Mom," Ned called. "Yes dear!" Sophie answered. Ned followed her voice and found her in the kitchen. No duh! Ned led Sally in. "Mom, is it okay if Sally stays for dinner?" She nodded without looking and said to Sally, "Of course, dear, you're always welcome!" Sally smiled. "Thank you."

Ed and Sophie were so kind. They left Ned and Sally alone together so they wouldn't be disturbed. It was a perfect scene. The snow was falling outside, the food looked so delicious – it was made specially just for that night. Why Ned's parents were doing that, Ned didn't know."

Ned, once he was done, stared out the large window. He had a lot o his mind. The main thing he was thinking about was the fact that a certain important due date was coming up. Now, I'll give anyone who knows what I'm talking about a cookie.

Anyways, Ned was in his own world thinking of all these different things when Sally knocked him out of it by saying, "Ned, are you alright?" He jumped. "What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry…" He pushed his hair out of his face – his hair went back in place anyways – and folded his hands, put his elbows on the table, and rested his head on top of his hands.

Sally rolled her eyes. "You know, it's not polite to put your elbows on the table." Ned sighed. He put his hands on his lap. Finally, he could take it anymore. "Excuse me," he said, not looking at Sally. "I need to go into my room for a bit."

He didn't wait for a response. He walked out of the kitchen, past his parents, and up the stairs to his room. His parents watched him as he went up the stairs and wondered what had gone wrong. Ned didn't speak. He only opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. Then, there was silence.

Ned stayed in his room for a few minutes. He had checked the clock when he had first come in and it said: 6:44. Now it was 7:10. Ned lied down on his stomach, his face in the pillow. He heard when the door to his room opened and pretended to be sleeping.

He felt a hand on his back. Though most people can't recognize this kind of thing, Ned recognized whom this Who was. "Ned," Sally said, her voice full of worry. "Are you alright?" Ned didn't answer. Sally made a sad little noise and wrapped her arms around Ned, putting her head right below the back of his.

"I'm always here to help you…" She said. Ned tried to stay quiet, but tears were staring to form in his eyes. "You'll be alright…" Sally said soothingly. Ned made his hands into fists. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sniff. Sally got up.

"Ned?" Ned was shaking. He had never felt so helpless and stupid before. He sniffed again and whimpered. Sally gasped. "Ned!? Oh my – are you okay!?" Ned slowly lifted himself off the pillow. He let the tears fall onto the pillow. He gritted his teeth and continued to shake.

Sally gasped and then spun him around, grabbed him, pressing him to her in a big warm hug. She held his face in her hands and whispered to him little shushing noises to calm him. Sally had never seen Ned like this…and she felt so upset that she hadn't realized sooner that something was wrong…

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ned was hyperventilating a little bit. Sally was still trying to calm him, though Ned wouldn't look at her. Finally, he started to calm down and Sally managed to get him to open his eyes and look at her. He looked so upset and hurt.

"Ned…sweetheart…what happened?" Sally asked, holding his face. Ned's hands – no longer fists – and arms were completely loose now and hanging down at his sides. He swallowed a few times to wet his dry throat before he tried to speak.

"I…" he started, though he was still hyperventilating a lot and his throat was very dry. "I…can…can't do…do…this…anymore…I know…that I…I'm next…in line…t…to be…Mayor of Whoville…but…I…I just can't do it!"

"Oh…" Sally said. "Sweety, it's okay…we're all here to help you…you'll be fine." Ned sniffed again and wound his arms around Sally's waist. "I don't…think…I can do…this…" he said. Sally put her hands on his chest and her head on under his head. "You will be fine. We're all here for you. To guide you."

Ned thought about what she said. Then something came to mind. "But the only way you could stay with me is if…" He looked up, eyes wide. Sally looked up. "What?" Ned finally smiled a little. "Wait here…" He got up and left the room.

When he came back, he brought with him a velvet box. On the box was a royal blue sapphire, which was engraved into it. Sally looked at Ned. "What's in it?" she asked. Ned smiled wider. "Why don't you open it and find out."

Sally took the bow and slowly opened it. Inside were four rings – two on each side. The pair on the right was gold and the pair on the left was silver. In Whoville tradition, the silver rings were for the male, meaning that the gold rings were for the female. And do you know what kind of rings they were. That's right! Wedding rings!

Sally gasped. "Ned…!" She said, astonished. Ned laughed. "You should see the look on your face…it's hilarious!" Sally put on the gold rings and put the box to the side and looked at Ned who had put on his rings already. "Are you being serious or is this some big joke that you were forming?" She looked at the rings on her finger. Ned raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean it!" he said.

She gasped and then, without warning, pounced on Ned. "Oh Ned! I love you!" She burst into happy tears. Ned laughed. "You like it!" She nodded. "I love it!" She pulled him closer and they kissed. Ned pulled her closer and…well…let's just say he put his hands a little low on her back.

She gasped, breaking the kiss. "Now Ned, really, that's really unnecessary! You should know better!" Ned laughed through his teeth and said, "Right…" Sally blushed. Ned rolled his eyes. Then he said, "Are you a virgin?" Sally was taken aback. "Excuse me! I am! But really! This is no time for that! I don't feel like losing my virginity that fast." Ned pouted. "Fine…"

***

The two told Ned's parents about their engagement and then, the next day, in the morning, they were off to go tell Sally's parents. On the way, they met up with a few of Ned's fangirl friends from school. When they saw Ned, they screamed and ran over.

"HI NED!" one girl said. "HOW YOU DOIN', NED!?" another said. Ned looked at Sally. He gave her a look that pleading to her to let him tell them so they would get off his back. She sighed and nodded. Ned smiled and looked at the fangirls who were bickering over who Ned was going to marry. Ned smirked.

"Unfortunately for all of you, I'm not going to be able to get engaged to any of you. At least, not anymore." The girls looked at him. "Why not?" a girl named Lisa asked. Ned smirked. "Because I'm already engaged."

The girls gasped. They looked down and there they were, two silver rings on his middle finger – he only has four fingers. The girls looked from Ned to Sally and then at Sally's hand. They gasped. There were two gold rings on her middle finger. Ned smiled, took Sally's hand and led her past all the girls and towards Sally's house.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ned and Sally knocked on the door. They heard a voice – a woman's voice – come from inside. The door finally opened and a red haired Who came out. She looked a lot like Sally except shorter and slightly fatter. She also had green eyes instead of brown, which were behind a pair of glasses.

"Ah, Sally, and you must be Ned," She extended a hand. "I'm Ella. Come in! Come in!" They walked in and went into the kitchen. Ned and Sally sat down while Ella made some tea. Ned turned to Sally and mouthed to her, "Do you think this is going to be alright?" She nodded. Ned nodded, hoping she was correct.

Ella finished making the tea and set it down in front of them. At that moment, Arnold walked in. He smiled at Ned. "I see you kept that haircut." Ned nodded. "Sally is a true genius." He said. Arnold laughed and said, "We think so too."

Ned had his hands folded on the table and it was that moment that the sun hit one the silver rings on Ned's finger. Arnold looked down. "Hmm, that looks new. I didn't see you wearing that the last time you were here." Ned smiled sheepishly. How was he going to explain this now?

Arnold took a closer look. There were two, he noticed. "May I see?" he asked. Ned shuddered a little, but held up his hand so that Arnold could see. He looked at them for a few moments. His wife was squinting to see as well.

"Why those are…" He looked at Sally, whose hands were hidden and on her lap. "Sally…may I see your hand?" Sally looked at Ned once and then lifted her left hand, showing the ring. Ella gasped while Arnold merely stared.

Finally, Arnold said, "Are you two…engaged?" Ned looked at Sally and Sally looked at Ned. Then, they both turned to Arnold and Ella and nodded. Arnold's mouth finally closed and the shock on his face turned to happiness.

"Well I'll be, that is wonderful news! Good choice Sally, good choice!" Ella agreed with a smile. "I think you are a fine young man and perfect for our girl." Ned smiled at the compliment. He turned to Sally. She smiled. "I told you so." She said. Ned smiled rolled his eyes.

***

The next day, Ned and Sally walked into school. They didn't say a word to anybody about their engagement. They would have everyone else figure it out by him or herself, or the fangirls would spread it. It didn't matter.

"Hey Ned," a boy named Burt came up to them. "Nice going with the engagement to Sally." He winked at Sally. Yep, the fangirls spilled the beans. Ned smiled. "Thanks Burt." He winked. "Good luck!" Ned didn't know what he meant by that, but at the moment, he didn't care all too much.

The word was spreading around and soon everyone knew. Everyone was asking if it was true and Sally and Ned both answered, of course, YES! Most of the people congratulated them. Not the fangirls though –they just stood there and cried.

The day went by very quickly as did the next day and the day after that. Everything was going well. The only thing that needed to be decided was the wedding date.

"How do you like February 10th?" Ned asked Sally while looking at the calendar. She shook her head. "Something in March, but it has to be an even number." Ned looked back to the calendar. "Hmmm," He scanned the page. "How about…March 14th." She nodded. "Perfect!"

***

A few days later, Ned went shopping, a thing he rarely did. He was alone this time. He started looking in the bigger stores, and when he was finished there, he went to the stores Sophie had suggested, which had different kinds of clothes in every **little** store.

In the bigger stores, he found less and even those weren't right, so, he bought absolutely nothing from those stores. Those clothes were either too fancy, not his color, didn't fit, or just weren't right in general.

In the smaller stores, there were sections for either working clothes, swim clothes – swim suits, formal clothes – including wedding suits and dresses, regular every day clothes, and under clothes. Each store had a one of these types of clothes in it.

Ned was going through the working clothes when he heard someone giggle – a giggle that was very familiar – and then say, "Well, well! What have we here?" Ned turned and gasped. "Sally! Hi! What are you doing here in the men's section?"

She giggled again. "I was originally in the women's section until I saw you walk by." Ned nodded and then said, "What are you doing here…meaning…um…why are you shopping?" She smiled. "I'm here for the same reason you are…to shop!"

Ned rolled his eyes. He looked back at the clothes he had been looking at and started picking up other stuff. He picked up a red shirt and put it on the pile of clothes he was going to try on. He picked up a few more clothes and added them to the pile. He was about to make his way to the dressing room when Sally stopped him.

She took the clothes and, one after another, started looking at a piece or two of clothing. After examining the clothing, she would either put it in the pile to her right or left. More went to the right then the left. In fact, the pile on the left had only two things in it.

When she finished sorting, she took the clothes on the right and put them in the bin where all the other clothes that the shoppers didn't want. Then she gave the two remaining clothing and gave them to Ned who just stood there, gawking.

He looked at her, astonished, and said, "What was that for?" She shook her head and turned, "Some men just don't have a good taste in style." Ned snorted quietly and muttered something under his breath. Then Ned walked up to Sally and asked, "Why don't **you** help me shop then." Bad move…

She smiled and nodded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a different section. They went from store to store, picking out different clothes. When she was all done, she pushed Ned in the dressing room. Ned tried to protest and the result was Sally coming into the dressing room with him and forcing the clothes on him.

"Sally! Please! Stop!" Ned pleaded. She wasn't going to listen. Ned finally gave up and cooperated with her. She would hold up a piece or two of clothing and he would put it on. Then, she would give him her opinion. He would take it off, and then it would start all over again.

###


	7. NOT A CHAPTER: SORRY!

Dear Readers:

I will not be continuing this story. I am currently outside the interest level of this fandom. I am truly sorry, but I'm working on other things. Please look at my profile to find out what I'm currently working on.

Thank you,

RTNightmare (Rachel)


End file.
